A Very Special Christmas From Inuyasha to Kagome
by KagomeHigurashi2013
Summary: I wrote a Inuyasha christmas before and I wanted to make one that was a little more romantic so here it is. Kagome asks Inuyasha if he wants to spend Christmas with her and they finally admit feelings for one another without using words
1. A Terrible Misunderstanding

An Important Question and A Terrible Misunderstanding

Japanese

Nee-Chan=Big sis

Kagome sat outside in the snow leaning over an old wooden fence staring at the sky thinking of how she would ask Inuyasha. _And to think_ _I'm choked up over a little question. I suppose it's a lot more than that. I mean it's pretty important I guess._ "Hey Kagome, what are ya doin out here? Get inside. I don't want you catchin a cold or nothing." Said Inuyasha as he came outside and stood next to Kagome with his hands in his sleeves. "K, I'm coming." Said Kagome unfreezing herself from the daze she had put herself in. _I'll ask now. No one else is her. It's the perfect time._ Kagome wanted to ask Inuyasha is she wanted to spend Christmas with her in her world. It was a pretty big deal so it was kind of hard for her to ask because she knew there's a 50 50 chance he would say no. "Hey Inuyasha." "Hmm? What is it Kagome?" "Well there's this holiday in my era that I celebrate and it's kinda a big deal and" she said while staring at the ground kicking the snow around "And I was sorta wondering if you umm…" her voice was shaking "What is it come on and spit it out!" said Inuyasha waiting impatiently "Well I was wondering if you wanted to spend the holiday with me in my era this year?" she looked away sheepishly expecting a sharp "No" back but didn't get one. All she got was silence. She turned and looked at Inuyasha staring at the ground just as she had and he was blushing. "Ya I guess so." He replied. For a second Kagome thought her heart had skipped a beat. _He really wants to come! I can't believe it. _Inuyasha walked to the Bone- Eaters Well while Kagome went back to Kyade's village to grab her bag. Inuyasha slouched down against the Well and sighed. "So you're going back with Kagome. Have fun." Said Miroku popping up from behind the well "What the! Miroku what the hell are you doing! Were you spying on was that whole!?" "The real question is do you know what this whole thing is _really _about?" "Wha-what da ya mean by that?" Inuyasha asked nervously "Ahhh, so you don't know do you?" "Stop with the games and spit it out!"Inuyasha hadn't really thought about why she had asked him to come. He was just flattered to have been asked to come in the first place. "Well, judging by way Kagome was acting when she was trying to ask you, it seems to me that's something meaningful and you're coming as more than just a friend." Miroku said looking very seriously. Inuyasha gulped a bit and caught Kagome's sent drifting in the wind and he could her running up in the distance. She came up out of breath. "Hey Miroku. Ready to go Inuyasha?" "Ohh ya. Let's go Kagome." He gave one more glance at Miroku and he was looking at Inuyasha as if he were saying, "Remember what I said" and he jumped in the well. "Hey Kagome. What are we gonna do at this special holiday of yours anyway?" Inuyasha asked "Oh well, it's called Christmas and we eat food and give the ones we care about presents. Nothing too big." To Inuyasha by the way she talked about it, it sounded a lot more important than she made it out to be. _Presents for the ones we care about. _It echoed over and over again inside his head. Once back in the present Inuyasha opened the doors to the shrine and helped Kagome up and out of the well. "Hey Inuyasha! It's you!" Sota said about to kick a soccer ball which Buyo was laying on, saving him from going flying. "And you Nee-Chan said you wouldn't come!" "Shhh Sota!" Kagome said putting her finger to her lips. They walked inside the house and where greeted by Kagome's mother and Grandfather. "Inuyasha dear, welcome back and you to Kagome!" "Hey mom!" "Inuyasha my boy! Have you come to spend the holiday with us?" "Ya, I guess so." Inuyasha replied "Inuyasha why don't you go sit down, I'll be back in a little while." Kagome said putting down her bag and putting on a coat on. "I'll be back in a little mom." Kagome said reaching for the door handle "Hey can I come?" Inuyasha said getting up "I'm sorry Inuyasha but not this time." "What why not!" Inuyasha replied both surprised and upset. Normally he goes everywhere and didn't understand why he couldn't go this time. " I really am sorry Inuyasha but you just can't come this time." "Come on! I'll were that little hat and everything! Don't tell me you're embarrassed by me!" Inuyasha felt a wave of displacement come over him. At first he didn't mean it but now that he thought about it, he was different from the males of her world. "Why would you think that Inuyasha? I would never think that." "Inuyasha dear why don't you help me clean up a little bit?" "Whatever." He slumped off and you could tell he was really upset now. _I feel really bad but I can't take him this time. I wish he understood what I'm doing for him._ She was going to try and get him a special present for she cared that much about him. _My, what a terrible misunderstanding. _ thought to herself as she led Inuyasha in to the living room.


	2. A Present for Him and A Present for Her

A Present for Him and A Present for Her

_I feel really bad about leaving him behind but, he just doesn't know what I'm doing for him. I can't say I blame him for being upset about not being allowed to come considering he comes with me everywhere._ Kagome sighed as she walked in to a big mall trying to find something for Inuyasha. _It can't be too complicated or to shallow. I want something that shows him I'm not embarrassed by him._ She wondered around for what felt like forever in the store looking for something for Inuyasha but knowing really grabbed her attention. "Hold on mom, I'm going to get Jason's present." "Who? Oh Jason is your boyfriend. You're getting him clothes?" "Ya sure why not." Said a girl around Kagome's age talking to her mother. At the first thought of clothing smelled dumb but, when she really got to think, it really wasn't a bad idea. That way Inuyasha could come anywhere he wanted. She quickly ran up the stairs to the clothing section. She found him a plaid shirt with a red vest, white undershirt and a little red bandanna to go over his cute little dog ears. She went up and payed for it and left. _I sure hope he likes it._ She thought to herself._ "_Anything else I can do to help?" Inuyasha asked Kagome's mother "Well, you can clear that table I suppose. Sota's friends are coming over for a while so I want it to stay clean at least for a little while. Said "I'm back." Kagome yelled as she came through the door. Inuyasha was walked past her like she wasn't even there. _Is he really that upset about our little fight?_ "I'm gonna go put this away." "Go ahead dear." Kagome walked in to her room and took out a box from underneath her bed and flooded Inuyasha's present in to the box then slid it back under her bed. After she finished with that, she went over to the many pictures of her and Inuyasha on her dresser, put her fingers to her lips, kissed them and put them on the picture of Inuyasha._ I hope you forgive me._ "Say Inuyasha, why don't you come out with me? I need to pick up a few things and you can pick out a present for Kagome." Kagome's mother whispered "I wouldn't know what to get her." Inuyasha replied nervously "I'm sure I can help you with that." said with a wink "Ya alright." "Great!" "Feh" "Kagome dear! Inuyasha and I are going out to get a few things! When Sota's friends get here let them in!" She yelled to Kagome "Ok!" Kagome yelled back_ I wonder where he's going._ Inuyasha and first stopped off at a food store to get the stuff she needed and then went to look for a present for Kagome. "So what do you think she would like Inuyasha?" "How bout this?" "Well, I don't think she needs one of those dear." "But she lost hers on my side!" "Dear that's a stationary one." "A what?!" "It doesn't go anywhere. It's just for exercise." Inuyasha had pointed to a exercise bike thinking it was what Kagome had. "Well what about a new bag? Hers has a bunch of holes in it." "I can sew up any holes it has in it." "Keh" They walked around the store for hours and all of Inuyasha's ideas had been shot down. He sat on the curb watching other couples walk along side one other, holding hands and laughing. _I'm an embarrassment. I just know it. I don't do anything like the boys here. Kagome would be better off without me._ "It's ok Inuyasha. Let's try that jewelry across the street." Kagome's mother said pointing across the street. "Feh, whatever." Standing up and kicking a stone. They walked across the street and into the store and a lady came up to them. "Can I help you find something sir?" "Ya, I guess so." "Anything in particular, something for your girlfriend I'm guessing?" Inuyasha blushed and looked down "I think I have just the thing follow me." They followed the nice lady to a display case wear there were rings of all sorts of colors. "These are promise rings. They are very popular. It's kind of like telling a girl that you really like her and wants her to be with you, if that's the right way to put it." "What do you think Inuyasha?" "I guess that'll be ok, if that's the kinda thing she likes." "We'll take one." "What size is her finger sir?" "What?" "A medium will be fine." quickly chimed in "What color would you like?" the lady took out a variety of colors "That one." He pointed to the pink one _Reminds me of the Shikno no Tama._ "Ok sir here you go." Inuyasha told the little bag. "That'll be 1560 yangs please." And handed over then money "Isn't that a lot?" Inuyasha replied sounding concerned "It's fine dear." She payed for the ring and they started off back to the shrine. "Hey Sota! Come and clean up your mess." "Ok nee-chan" Kagome went to her room and fell asleep right when Inuyasha and her mother got back. "Hi Sota dear. Where's Kagome?" "I think you feel asleep in her room." "Inuyasha, why don't you quietly go in there and take a box from under her bed?" asked "Ok" Inuyasha sunk in to Kagome's room and grabbed a box from under her bed and then noticed the photos on her dresser. _Is that me? How did she do that? Oh! I bet that's what that little box of hers did. I guess she does care._ He quickly left before anyone could see. They wrapped the present and Inuyasha went by the side of Kagomes bed. _Have a good sleep_ and as he finished that thought he drifted in to sleep.


	3. A Christmas Merrier Then All The Others

A Christmas Merrier Then The Others

Inuyasha had awoken first of him and Kagome and decided to get himself up and get ready for the day seeing that it was an important day to Kagome, anything important to her was important to him. I figured out how to use the tub with a bit of help from Sota and put on his kimono. He tried to look his best with the knowledge he had about Kagome's world and what he knew. "My Inuyasha, you look lovely dear." Mrs. Higurashi adding to his confidence. He sat down for a little while to eat the leftovers from the breakfast he had missed, put his little hat on and went for a walk to clear his mind "I'll be back in a bit. Tell Kagome I went out for a walk." Inuyasha told Kagome's mother on the way out "All right dear. Don't be too long." added. By the time Kagome had woken up Inuyasha was long gone. "Hey mom, where's Inuyasha?" Kagome said walking in to the kitchen rubbing her eyes "Oh good morning Kagome. I believe I said he was going out for a walk. He won't be gone for too long." Kagome was a bit shocked that he hadn't told her himself where he was going but I guess that's what she gets for leaving him behind the other day. Kagome stretched a little and went to take a shower. She cleaned up to look her best. She put on a pink turtle neck and a green shirt on underneath. She then put her hair in to 2 braids. She looked so adorable and beautiful. By the time she had finished all of this, it was getting kind of late and she was starting to get worried. _Should I go out and look for him?_

Inuyasha had been out a while so he decided to start heading back to the shrine so that he wouldn't worry anyone. On his way back he saw a pillow in the shape of a heart that had a plastic slit in it. It looked interesting so he went in. "Hey lady!" Inuyasha yelled at a woman from across the store "Hmm? Oh hello sir! Do you need help with something?" "Actually ya. What's this thing for?" Inuyasha said pointing to the pillow in the window "Oh! Well, that's a pillow with a space in the center to put a picture of someone. Most of the time boys will get them and put a picture of themselves in it as a present to their girlfriends. Would you like one?" Inuyasha thought about it for a minute and decided it was good idea and got it for Kagome. He got some money, paid for it and also brought a bag to put it in. _She'd have better like this._ He rushed back knowing he was probably getting everyone, especially Kagome worried.

Kagome was now outside in the snow, pacing back and forth. _Where could he be? I hope he can manage himself ok._ Right at that moment, she saw a red flash come up the stairs to the shrine and rush in the house. Inuyasha ran in to Kagomes room and slipped on of the many pictures of him and Kagome in to the pillow, back in to the bag and gave it to Kagome's mother "Don't let Kagome see this when she comes in!" He quickly snapped and raced back outside to Kagome. "Hey." Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arm around Kagome "Oh Inuyasha you're back." "Come on, let's get you inside before you freeze out here." "Thanks" "Come on you two, it's time for presents!" Mrs. Higurashi said as they walked inside "Come on Sota, let's leave these two alone." Sota didn't really understand why he had to leave but thought it was best to just listen to his mom. Kagome and Inuyasha stood alone in the living room next to the tree. "So I got you a little something." Kagome said kneeling down to grab her present and handed it to Inuyasha. He opened it and was a bit confused. "Well umm, I thought it would be a good idea to get you some clothes to wear around when you're out with me. So that you don't feel nervous when you're not here. Do you like?" Kagome patiently awaited an answer but she didn't get one. Instead, she got a hug that partially knocked her over. _I'll take that as a I like it._ "Oh uh Kagome, I got you something." He reached under the tree and found the small box containing the promise ring. "Here." She opened the small box and gasped. _Is this what I think it is? Did he really get me a_ "I think it's called a promise ring. It's to basically tell someone you want to umm," He coughed in the middle of his explanation "You don't need to explain, I love it!" She jumped from seat and knocking Inuyasha over. She looked up at him and his whole face was pink. What did she do? She noticed he had his hand over one part of his face._ Did I? _she thought worriedly. _Kagome._ She hadn't meant to but she kissed him. She had gotten pretty excited over the beautiful ring and had kissed him. _What is he thinking? What do I do? _"Kagome…I didn't know you." But before he could finish Kagome had finished thinking. _If he gave something like this to me that must mean that he likes me just as much as I like him. So this time around I'll mean it. _She wrapped her arms around him and his around her. She had kissed him again but differently. This time around, she really meant it and was realer. After, they decided to take a little walk together so Inuyasha left the pillow with their pictures on her bed. And so they walked out in to the snow. In to the white landscape. In to a Inuyasha Christmas.


End file.
